Demon Dearest
by RavenRuby
Summary: Xander has to put up with the newly souled Spike who is trying hard to seduce his roomy....and its working....or is it? Now Updated/ new content.
1. Roomy, In my closet

Demon Dearest

Demon Dearest

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for my OC, Katsumi Inome Higurashi

Bio: Katsumi (Kat or Katsu) InuYasha and Kagome's daughter (Not in this story)

Half Dog/ Wolf Demon /Human (Kagome gets turned into a wolf demon by Koga in a story I'm working on.) Also a Wicca, most power over fire.

Spike looked around his new 'room'. "Bloody Git." He sighed, "Just like him to give me a bloody cubbyhole for a living space." He fell onto his bed and lit a smoke, "Simple pleasures…" Spike drawled as he puffed out the cancerous toxins.

"Spike? What do you think you're doing?" Xander opened Spikes 'door' and crinkled his nose in disgust. "No smoking in the apartment," he put his hands on his hips, "Smoke outside!"

"Come on Boy, its bloody shinin' out! Tryin' to kill me off?" He flicked a bunch of ashes onto Xander's carpeted floor, testing his anger levels.

"Yes…" Xander replied through gritted teeth and sighed. "Could you at least be civil enough to 1: use an ashtray, and 2: smoke, if you must, near a window? Don't need the place smelling of the secondhand-ness when I bring girls over."

Spike snickered "Right, and what girls would thoses be? Any of them here for helping you toss a few off?" He smoked a drag thinking thoughtfully. "Obviously not…"

Xander sniffed and looked disturbed and walked away muttering about crazy Brits.

Spike grinned "Poor Bloke, needs to get shagged….he's probably goin' to watch a Disney …Wish Passions hadn't bin' cancelled…' He sniffed, "Why did Timmy have to die..." He flopped back on the bed then got up again. He walked over to the duffle Buffy had lent him after his months of madness. He pulled out a black Hematite necklace and put it on, opened a few buttons on his shirt and put on his best emo-y black jeans, and black boots. "Heh, sure he'll want the girls…" he tussled his hair up just enough that it was the same as when he went insane, hell, he thought it looked hot. Plus he saw the way Xander looked at him with his hair all mussed and his clothes half off from him trying to escape his past. Spike, himself, didn't really care who or what he either screwed or was screwed by, so long as it was vamp or human, other critters of the night, (or day for that matter) was just wrong. Truthfully, Spike was Bi, Angel had introduced him into it on those night where Dru and Darla had their 'Girl's night massacres'. Probably the one thing Spike appreciated his Grandsire for, besides giving him Drusilla.

Spike sauntered out into the hall, trying to look natural, when in fact he was excited to see 'Her Boy's reaction to the smexy Brit Vamp.

Xander was sitting on his couch reading up on the latest construction tools when Spike strolled in. "Spike, do me a favour and stay in your clos..." he looked up t find his undead roomy leaning against a shadowed wall. His hair and clothes in a very sexy disarray. He gulped. "So...when do you need to go see Buffy for better sleeping arrangements?" Suddenly Xander didnt overly wan him to leave.


	2. Spike, The man killer

Spike yawned. "Dunno, never gave me any direction, Slayer's a bloody tease, eh?" He drawled out his words, Spike could fell the temperature rise in the room, Xander's blood rising. Spike pulled himself off of the wall and in front of 'her boy'. Xander's breath hitched in his throat.

Xander cleared his throat. "Um...Spike," He moved back into the comfy chair, he fell onto it and started to shake a little. "Spike?" Spike was now standing over him, his hands on the arms of the chair.

"Zander," Spike held his gaze.

"S...Spike?" Zander was turning red. Spike suddenly stood up.

"Where do you keep the blood? Bloody starvin' here." Spike stood up properly and grinned, "Gee Xan. you would think you were getting all hot and heavy." Xander growled.

"OUT!" Xander yelled, pointing at the door, his face a bright crimson. "Get out you damned blood-sucker, now!"

Spike grinned even more, "Fine, I leave this lovely hame of an apartment to take a pop at whomever comes over, s'not gonna be me. Just let me get my blanket."

Xander watched him as he went to get his black fleece blanket, fuming. he then went and opened the door, he looked out and bumped into a young Japanese girl. Xander gasped "Uh...who are you..?"

The girl bowed in respect, "Konnichiwa." She lifted her head and Xander looked into violet eyes surrounded by Kohl. Once the girl stood up propperly, Xander looked her over. She had long black hair, a petite build, and was so not a vamp (seeing as how she walked into the appartment by herself when he opened the door). She was wearing a black and red kimono top that went to her rib cage and a short black mini-skirt with long black stilletto boots.

Spike walked into the entry saw the girl and gasped. "Katsumi?" The girl bowed again.

"Hai, Konnichiwa Meijin. It is time." She grinned darkly.

Hane Mess

Konnichiwa Good afternoon

Hai Yes

Meijin Master


	3. Chat LogFun little filler chapter

Chat Log

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Buffyverse. Kudos to Joss.

Summary: All the Buffyverse have Msn type chat and don't know who the others are. Can u figure it out? They have all chatted before so they know each other by screen names and personalities.

BloodFiend Online

BloodFiend: Well this is a bloody party aint it?

BloodFiend: Oh……Bloody hell…..Come on now ppl. 

DarkSlayage Online

BloodFiend: 'Bout bloody time woman!

DarkSlayage: Oh, hey Fiend. Sorry….Hold on I'll get Army-Boy. Saw him in a chat room about weapons.

BloodFiend: Name sounds familiar

Army-Boy Online

BloodFiend: Why him Slayage  Bloody prat…

Army-Boy: Shut it Blood. Slayage, did u see the new models of the PPSh? They put the old ones to shame.

BloodFiend: U know...they say a man with a small wank will talk about his bigger weaponry…

DarkSlayage: FIEND!!O.o

Army-Boy: F-U Fiend!

BloodFiend: Slayage wishes…;P

OldTome Online

OldTome: I say….Can any of you get along?

DarkSlayage: Sorry Tome.

BloodFiend: Bloody hell, don't apologize Slayage. OldTome is an old prude I'd wager.

Army-Boy: 'I'd wager'? Who sounds old now Fiendy?

DarkSlayage: Boys……

OldTome: I say..Who are you young people….these bloody contraptions…computers..Give me a good book anyday.

Army-Boy: Hey Bloodness, he speaks English!

BloodFiend: Very good, but we all speak English u wanker! Tome n' I speak the Queens tongue, British. Honestly The Queen doesn't have much of an accent….

Enchantress Online

DarkSlayage: Hey Enchantress….the guys are at it again.

OldTome: You are not referring to me, young lady, are you?

Enchantress: Down man! Lol big surprise though. Oh, Tomey, I found that Wiccan text you told me about. Very refining, it will help me and my gf out a lot, thnx.

OldTome…what? You American's and your bloody computer language…Can't understand a word.

BloodFiend: Come on man. I've been around longer than you though, a lot longer.

Brb, need a Daniels.


End file.
